1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand held carriers and methods therefor and, more particularly, to a hand held carrier for a mattress of a bed and method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the moving of furniture, a recurring problem is moving a mattress of a bed. Two people may, for example, have to drag the mattress if it is king sized. The dragging may be across a dirty floor or a sidewalk. Since the mattress is bendable, it can envelope a substantial portion of the torso of one or both of the people, possibly obscuring vision and thereby causing a fall which can result in an injury.
Typically, the sides of the mattress include fiber covered flexible handles, usually four in number. To carry the mattress through a hallway, for example, the mattress is grasped by the handles and moved with its sides perpendicular to the walls of the hallway. In other words, a lower side is close to the floor and an upper side is close to the ceiling. Accordingly, when the handles are grasped, a person's one arm extends to a handle on the lower side and the other arm extends to a handle on the upper side. Therefore, the handles are not easily used.
For reasons given hereinbefore, there is a need for a mattress carrier and method which is easy and safe to use and economical to construct.